


Perfect Size

by therisingmoon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's the perfect size for Peter. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Size

**Author's Note:**

> come on, it's a PWP. written for the kink meme prompt: Matt/Peter, Peter's a size queen and Matt is the perfect size. 
> 
> ngl, "Building 26" made me ship it. All errors are mine.  
> Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, no copyright infringement intended.

They had been lovers for a while and Matt's still figuring out what Peter loves about him. Sure he could read his younger lover's mind, but that takes the fun out of their relationship. 

So one day while on vacation, he just asked. They were curled up in bed after having sex and were watching the sun over the lake.

"You know, I've been wondering," Matt said. "What is it that you like about me anyway?"

Peter smirked up at him and replied, "You're sexy, caring, and brave," He leaned up to kiss Matt, and then added, "and you're the perfect size."

"Perfect size? Perfect size what?"

"Perfect size everything," Peter said as he reached back to the nightstand and pumped a dab of lube into his hand. He then slid his hand under the covers and began to stroke Matt's cock as he kissed him. As he continued to pump Matt's cock, he rolled over on top of his lover and they kissed again. 

"I like my men big, strong, and thick," Peter's voice was low and tinged with lust. 

"Yeah?" Matt replied as his hands steadied Peter's hips. His breathing hitched a bit as the heat built up in his hardening cock. 

"Yeah," Peter smiled as he kissed down Matt's chest until he slipped under the covers. Matt was thick and red with desire and his cock twitched as Peter began to lick the precome leaking from the tip. Matt groaned as he watched his lover suck and stroke his cock. He placed his hands on behind Peter's head and his head sunk back into the pillows as Peter sucked and licked while stroking his own cock.

"Peter," Matt groaned as he slid in and out of Peter's lips. This only made Peter work his magic on him even harder. The heat and the pleasure that had been building up inside him was pushing the edge of lust until he finally came. His still hard cock slid out of Peter's glistening and reddened lips with a small pop. 

Peter looked up at him, licked his lips, and reached up to kiss his lover again, the taste of Matt still on his tongue. "Like that," he said. He reached for the lube again. "That big, long, thick cock...so thick, so big, so good," he said as he climbed back up onto Matt, straddling their hips together. "Gonna feel so good in me again," he repeated as his hand went behind him. He began moaning as his fingers slid in and out of him. "I want you in me, Matt," Peter breathed as he settled himself just above Matt's cock and moaned again as he slid down. Matt's hands steadied Peter's hips as inch by inch of his hot and hard shaft slowly entered Peter's perfectly curved ass with ease.

As Peter began to rock and cant his hips, moaning with each thrust, Matt kept one hand on Peter's hips and the other hand lubed and pumping at Peter's hard cock. "Peter," he moaned as Peter rode him harder and their lips met in a hungry kiss. 

"So fucking good," Peter gasped as he canted his hips. "So fucking good. Fuck me, Matt. Fuck me." With a swift motion of their bodies, Matt flipped them so that he was on top of his lover. Peter threw his head back into the pillows as he wrapped his legs around Matt's torso and the friction between them became more intense. Their lips met in another hungry kiss as he threw his hands around Matt's neck while Matt steadied a hand on Peter's hips and the other pumping at his cock. As each thrust became more intense, his fingers started to dig into Matt's shoulders and back as he fucked Peter harder. "Oh god, Matt," he screamed as a particular pleasure point was hit, causing a wave ecstasy of pleasure to course through his body. "Harder," he begged. "Fuck me harder."

The force at which they fucked became rougher and rougher as their mouths met in pure desire. "Peter," Matt moaned as he left searing hot kisses along Peter's collarbone. "God, Peter…" The intensity of the pleasure is building up with climax just out of reach. Peter's nails dig in deeper into Matt's skin, and each touch that Matt leaves on Peter's skin burns with desire. 

The friction and the intensity of pleasure builds with each thrust until finally, Matt comes, moaning out his lover's name as the release of his orgasm fills his lover. He pumps Peter's cock a few more times until Peter came, moaning Matt's name. He holds Matt in his hands as he kisses him slowly and lovingly as Matt pulls out and reaches over for some tissues to clean up. 

"That was perfect," Peter says once Matt wiped them clean. He curls up next to Matt and nuzzles into his neck, adding "Best lover ever."

"You're such a size queen," Matt said as he held Peter closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"But you love me anyway," Peter smiled as he leaned up and kissed Matt. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone."


End file.
